It's Always The Quiet Ones
by Ruler of Existance
Summary: The main guy may get the girl but it's the quiet ones that gets the rest. Read as Hanataro is paired with multiple girls that you never thought he could be paired with from either Bleach or from a different series entirely!


**Hanataro is a long time favorite of mine and I'm disappointed that he, or any anime character like him, never gets a girl. So I decided to pair him with different girls from different animes/games/movie etc etc. The girls themselves will also have some sort of history with Hanataro before to make it easier to pair them. I didn't put this in the crossover section since it will only be one girl from different series so I didn't think I would need to put it there.**

**Most chapters will be a one shot but I might do more than one chapter for a certain character if I feel like it. I'll also take requests but that won't be until later. Some will take place in other universes if you are wondering.**

**Take note that this is also my FIRST story I've ever published so any advice or mistakes pointed out would be lovely.**

**Disclaimer: All rights goes to their original owners for any copyrighted characters that appear in this story.**

Chapter One: A bit more Aggressive

"Uh c-captain?" Unohana looked up from her paperwork to see Hanataro standing before her which itself was a surprise. Usually the seventh seat was too nervous to get near the Captain's office, let alone enter it.

"Yes Hanataro, what is it?" The meek medic nervously looked anywhere but at her for a couple of seconds before finally blurting out. "CanItakeadayofftomorrow!"

A raised eyebrow and Hanataro took a deeper breath and spoke once more, slower. "Can I take a day off tomorrow?"

Now that caught the Fourth Division Captain off guard, not that she showed it but inwardly Unohana was staring at him with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. Hanataro, despite his clumsiness, was one of the few Shinigamis in Seireitei that never took day offs, right up there with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Ise. He was a hard worker and completed any task he was assigned as soon as possible.

So yes, him requesting a day off was certainly surprising.

Unohana smiled at her seventh seat. "Of course you can Hanataro-san, but may I ask why? If I'm correct, this will be your first day off since joining the Fourth Division."

The young medic twitched nervously under her stare before saying, "A-a friend of m-mine w-wants to v-visit Seireitei for h-her b-birthday so I w-want to s-show her around a-as m-my g-gift to her." This made his captain proud, even if he didn't know it at the time, Hanataro is truely what the Fourth stood for, putting others before themselves.

"Alright then Hanataro-san." The boy bowed in thanks and left the room, just as Isane came in with some paperwork. "Captain was that Hanataro? I thought he was too nervous to come in here."

As Isane placed down the paperwork, Unohana began to work on it, saying. "So did I but appently he requested a day off to spend it with a friend of his."

The tall lieutenant's eyes widen as she exclaimed. "A day off. Wouldn't this be his first?" Unohana nodded her head and wished Isane a good day as she went to finish her duties.

However she encountered Matsumoto, who had a major hangover from a party last night and came for some medicine, and told her about Hanataro's day off. Matsumoto then told Hisagi who came to visit her then he told Hinamori who told Rukia and one thing led to another.

_The Next Day_

"Exactly, why are we here waiting for Hanataro?" Nanao asked her captain as he tipped his hat to shield his eyes from the sun. "Well this is Hanataro-san first day off so it's natural to be curious on why he's taking one."

"To spend it with a friend of course and I still don't see why that warrents all of us to be here." The 8th division lieutenant looked at the crowd gathered around the west gate. Nearly all the upper ranking shinigami were here with the exception of Yamamoto, and his lieutenant, Captain Soifon, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Komamura, and Captain Byakuya.

Suddenly they heard a booming voice, no doubt Jidanbo talking to Hanataro and his friend, before the gates were lifted up and two figures walked underneath it.

When they got closer, it was none other than Hanataro wearing, oddly enough, casual clothes from the World of the Living, a black shirt with a jeans, but what drew everyone's attetion was the person next to him.

The person was no doubt a female around Hanataro's age and a damn good looking one at that. She wore a short leather skirt that had two pockets and tassels and a belt around her hips and vest with a patterned button-up corset and cowboy boots. She had dark brown hair that fell to her back with wine red eyes that was bright with joy as she and Hanataro shared a laugh. However what drew many of the male's attention was her chest which was large for her age and her hourglass figure.

"Huh? What a-are you all d-doing here?" Hanataro asked as he and his friend(Whom none of the male shinigami couldn't stop staringaat) stopped before them. Kyoraku stepped forward, noticing how his lieutenant held up her book as a warning to behave himself. "Why? We just wanted to see your friend and my what a beauty she is." He took her hand and kissed it, unaware of Hanataro making a fist as he did, and asked. "So may I know your name?"

"Tifa Lockhart." She smiled as she took her hand back. "Sorry but I don't have time to chat. I have a day to spend with Hana-kun." Grabbing Hanataro's hand, the duo walked off, leaving the group staring at their backs in shock and surprise. Many of the males were imitating a goldfish rather well as they stared at them.

The first one to break the silence was Ukitake saying, "Its always the quiet ones I guess."

_With Tifa and Hanataro_

"So Hana-kun how've you been?" Tifa asked her friend as they toured the Seireitei. "Fine, j-just fine." His friend's hands felt soft and smooth despite her living on a farm and her training. Tifa, sensing something was wrong, stopped and turned to meet him and Hanataro felt himself unable to pull away from her gaze.

"Your being bullied again, aren't you?" At his silence, she could only sigh and held his hand tighter in her grip. "I still don't know why you hold back when you could easily defend yourself."

Hanataro returned her grip, eyes finally breaking away in shame at _that _event. "Y-you know w-why." Tifa only response to that was an unexpected hug, making him turn a bright red before slowly doing the same.

She whispered into his ear which made him shiver. "That was a long time again Hana-kun and I already forgiven you." They pulled away and Hanataro found himself wishing to hug her again. "Now I believe you were going to give me a tour."

_Later _

The day was filled with laughter and fun for the two childhood friends. Hanataro had shown her the best spots around Seireitei and some interesting things he discovered during his time as a Shinigami. Like...

"So if we speak into this, we can make them think their room is haunted?" Tifa asked as the two stood next to a broken pipe that led to the SMA Meeting Room. Hanataro nodded his head and went first, doing his best ghost voice. "Kira this is the spirit of your mother. Why didn't you make a move on that Hinamori yet son?"

In the SWA Meeting room, Kira went into a corner to brood saying over and over, "Captain Hitsugaya would kill me," Iba stood up and looked around the room, searching for the spirit that been haunting their meeting room for a while now. They could move but since this was the last possible place to have their meetings, they would have to stand up to it.

"Listen Spirit, we are the SMA! And we ain't scared of you!"

Back near the cracked pipe, Hanataro whispered something into Tifa's ear and she giggled before having a turn. "Iba darling how have you been. This is your mother checking up on you and oh my, you still wear those awful glasses. Why do you when you have such beautiful baby blue eyes."

Iba join Kira in his corner crying and repeating, "My eyes are not manly." At this point most of the SMA had left in fear of their embarrassing secrets being exposed until only Omaeda was left. Looking at the two crying in the corner and his fellow members leave, he couldn't help but say, "Bah! You guys are a bunch of scary cats if your going to left a spirit scare you." Placing his feet on the desk, he opened a new bag of crackers to enjoy but before he could take a bite of one...

"Omaeda! This is your grandmother and what did I say about putting your feet on the table!" Falling back, he bowed at no one and said sorry over and over while at the pipe, Tifa and Hanataro were laughing, tears falling from their eyes.

Or like...

Tifa and Hanataro were exploring the many tunnels underneath Kuchiki Manor that he discovered by pure chance when he had to clean here once. "So these tunnels lead all around the manor?" The tunnels themselves were well spaced and tall enough for them to stand up in and lit with torches that never seem to burn out for some reason.

"Y-yes but here's w-what I wanted to s-show you." Reaching a certain spot, he opened a hatch above him to pop up in what appears to be a security room but instead of displaying the manor, they all showed Rukia at different angles. "Captain B-Byakuya had this e-entire room built solely for k-keeping an eye on Rukia-san."

Tifa went up to one that showed her filling out paperwork. "Damn I heard about being overprotective but this is a whole new level." She then spotted a large orange button and asked, "What's that for?"

Hanataro shrugged. "I don't know. It n-never seems t-to do anything w-whenever I press it." At this Tifa decided to try it out and pressed it only for nothing to happen.

Well nothing in the Seireitei to happen at least...

In the World of the Living Ichigo Kurosaki, former substitute Shinigami, was taking an exam which was a big part of his grade. Around him several students struggled silently as they fought to at least manage a decent score but not him! He finally had time to study and nothing would break his intense focus.

**BUZZ! **

"AH!" Ichigo jump up at the sudden shock at his butt, knocking over his desk in the process before tripping over himself and falling down. His exam, unnoticed by all, was caught in a breeze from the open windows and slowly flew out while the teacher was lecturing Ichigo about the value of silence that he seemd to lack.

Back in the Seireitei Byakuya had a sudden urge to smile for some reason.

The day was slowly turning into night and Hanataro had one last place to show Tifa before her birthday was down. First thing first, he had to get something from his house.

"Tifa do y-you mind waiting h-here for a second w-while I get something?" She didn't mind and Hanataro quickly went to his house to get what he needed. Tifa watched him go with a faint smile. _'Still the same old Hana-kun even after all these years.' _

"Excuse me," Turning around, she saw that it was none other than Rukia, one of Hanataro's friends that he spoke about. "Can I ask you a question Tifa-san?"

Shrugging, she replied, "Sure. What is it?" Rukia bit her lip and caught sight of the SWA a few feet behind Tifa, motioning her to go on. "How did you and Hanataro meet?" The question made the wine red eyes girl blink before smiling at the memory.

"Well I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone else especially Hanataro." Once Rukia nodded, she began her tale. "We first met when we were kids..."

_F__LASHBACK_

_"Give it back!" A younger Tifa, about eight years old, yelled with tears in her eyes at the two bullies who were tossing around her favorite hat. The bullies were about ten years old and a bit bigger than her so she couldn't do much to them while they toss her hat over her head. One of them threw her hat a bit too high and it sailed over the other bully's head and at the feet of someone._

_The person was a boy who was the same age as Tifa and had short raven hair, a black robe, blue eyes and a serious look that looked unbelievably cute on his face. The bullies trembled, knowing who he while Tifa was the only one confused at the moment._

_"I thought I told you two to stop bullying people." Picking up the hat and going up to one of them, the bully barely managed a 'sorry' before he got socked right on the nose and fell back, holding it tight to stop the bleeding. The other bully, the smart one of the two, quickly grabbed his buddy and ran off before he could get hurt as well. all the while Tifa stared in shock and awe. The boy went over to her and handed her hat back. _

_"If those two bother you again then just tell me. By the way," He pointed to her tearful eyes. "Tears ain't good for nothing but stinging your eyes."_

_FLASHBACK END _

"N-no way." Rukia muttered as Tifa smiled at the memory, it was a good one. "Shy, never harm a fly, Hanataro was like that?" Tifa nodded her head.

"Yup, he was a real tough kid that stood up for those who couldn't themselves. Before I knew it, I was doing the same alongside him and we made ourselves a little famous in our district. A old man taught both of us how to fight properly when he found out what we were doing but Hanataro was much more aggressive compare to me."

Rukia noticed her rubbing her right arm as she said that. "So what happened? Hanataro is so nice and shy now." Tifa sighed at that memory. "Well..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Come on Tifa, I just wanna practice the move I saw Sensei doing." Hanataro, now 10, frowned when he saw his long time shook her head. "Hanataro, Sensei punched through a brick wall when he used that move. I don't think we're suppose to even know a move like that."_

_Hanataro pouted and tried again. "Please, just once and I promise to make you those cupcakes you love." Tifa stiffen at that. Hanataro's cupcakes were heavenly and he only makes those once a year..._

_"You are evil," She muttered as Hanataro smiled and grabbed her hand, leading onto the mat. "Fine but just once."_

_The two got into a stance and Tifa threw the first punch at Hanataro's left temple but he ducked under and attempted to deliver a blow to her liver. She blocked his attack and countered with a strike to his right cheek, landing a hit and forcing him back a bit. Hanataro spat out some blood and went in once more, kicking at Tifa's sides which she blocked. The girl then caught his leg between her side and arm and attempted to elbow his knee but the boy jump and twisted his other leg so that it caught Tifa's right cheek, making her let go and forcing her back as well._

_"One for one now." Hanataro smirked when he saw her wipe some blood away from her mouth. The two were always evenly matched when they sparred together and almost always they ended a match in a tie. _

_Tifa smirked before coming in with a kick to Hanataro's feet, trying to force him off-balance but he moved back and away from her attempts. _

'I need to try out that move now before Sensei comes back.' _Hanataro thought as he waited for the right moment and gather some energy that his Sensei called, 'Reiatsu' into his right fist. Ducking under a left hook, Hanataro punched Tifa's right arm._

_**CRACK!**_

_"AH!" Tifa screamed as she went down, holding her now broken right arm while Hanataro stood shock frozen. The sight of his friend starting to crying snapped him out of it and he went to her side. "Tifa, let me hel-"_

_"GET AWAY!" She yelled at him, throwing a powerful wild haymaker that caught him in his left temple. Dazed and going unconscious, all he saw last was his friend running out of the dojo, still holding her right arm._

_Flashback End _

"He broke your arm?!" Rukia gasped out as Tifa nodded sadly. "Yeah and it seemed like the end of our friendship. My dad forbid him for ever coming near me or my home and blamed our Sensei for teaching Hanataro a dangerous move. Sensei wasn't bothered in any way but Hanataro... Well I heard from my friends that he just finished his training and left.

"After a few years, I thought that I would never see him again when he suddenly appears in front of my house one morning holding a basket. My dad yelled at him to leave, threw him things, and ever went out and hit him with a shovel a few times but he just got back up and stood there. He didn't even move to get food or water and only after he dropped from standing in the hot sun for nearly the entire day that I dragged him in. And you wanna know the first thing he do and said when he woke back up."

Rukia, and the SWA who were listening in, nodded their heads and Tifa said, "He held up a basket of cupcakes and begged for my forgiveness. He even said that not being my friend is worse than any other pain he ever experienced."

At that the SWA around the corner were crying tears at how truely romantic Hanataro was. Speak of the devil, Hanataro came up behind them with a basket under his arm and asked, "Why are y-you all crying?" Tifa was caught off-guard when several blurs ran by her, grabbing Rukia as they did.

"What was that?" She asked when Hanataro came up to her and shrugged.

_Later _

The two were sitting on a hill that overlooked the Seireitei, watching the sun slowly set. Empty plates were stacked in a basket as the two shared a picnic that Hanataro made. "This really was the best birthday I ever had Hanataro. Thanks for everything."

"Actually n-not yet," The moment the sun had fully set, fireworks shot and went off in a explosion of colors. Tifa gasped and grabbed Hanataro's arm, making him turn crimson. "How'd you know I love fireworks!"

Hanataro scratched the back of his head. "Your dad mentioned it when we had a 'manly' talk together." And by manly, he meant being held at knife point and getting threaten to cut off err, his male parts, if he ever hurt his daughter again. 'Course, he also said not to mention this to Tifa.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special," She laid her head on his shoulder and gently took a hold of his hand, a light blush on her cheeks as she did so. "It's a wonder that you don't have a girlfriend yet."

Hanataro was silent at that but his Zanpakuto suddenly spoke to him saying, _**"What are you waiting for you idiot! Ask her now before the moment is gone!"** _

_'B-but I don't want to r-ruin our friendship a-again!' _

**_"Hanataro, this will probably be your only chance for a long time and Tifa might end up with someone else by then! Who knows, maybe she'll end up with some asshole that just wants her body."_ **Hisagomaru hated baiting his friend/master like this but desparate times called for desparate measures and all that.

At his last statement, Hanataro steeled his nerves and stuttered out. "U-uh T-tifa I w-was w-wondering if..." He stared at her wine red eyes, lost in them for a second before quickly saying. "Canyoupleasebemygirlfriend!" Honestly he hoped that she didn't catch what he said but judging by her widen eyes and blushing face, she did catch it.

Hanataro looked down and away from her, ashamed of himself. _'Great! Just great! I probably completely ruined our friendship and now Tifa's father is going to hunt me down, cut off my dick, and shove it up my-' _

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his shirt being grabbed and a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. Hanataro stiffen for a second before relaxing into it, gently kissing Tifa back. Once the need for air became too great, the two broke apart and stared into each other eyes. Tifa's hold on his hand tighten as she whisper, "I've always wonder who'll make the first move. I was actually planning to kiss you first when you asked me that."

Hanataro returned her grip, pulling Tifa closer to him for another kiss. "I always _was _a bit more aggressive than you." The two embrace each other once more and in the distance, a camera clicked with someone saying, "Butter."

_3 Years Later _

Hanataro stretched his arms as he woke up, taking note that Tifa wasn't in the bed next to him and probably was making breakfast. The last three years had been crazy with Unohana's death and Kenpachi finally learning his Zanpakuto's name. However with the death of the infamous Fourth Division Captain, members of the Eleventh Division began to up their harassment on them. They stopped when one was foolish enough to try to sexual assault Tifa who came by to visit him.

Needless to say, when he found out that man lost a very important part of his body and Hanataro gained a fearsome reputation upon the Eleventh.

Stepping into the kitchen, Hanataro rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning Tifa." Opening his eyes, Hanataro was greeted a sight that many men would kill to see.

"Good morning Hanataro." Tifa said as she put some eggs on a plate wearing a white apron... Actually ONLY wearing a white apron that did nothing to cover her impressure figure and barely held her chest. "I made breakfast and have some dessert ready for you."

_'Ah I'm sure Isane can run the division one day without me.' _With that thought, Hanataro embrace Tifa and kissed her lips which she fully returned before going lower and lower as she moaned in pleasure.

Meanwhile at the Fourth Division, Isane was wondering where was her lieutenant as she was getting overtaken by the evil known as paperwork.

**The first of many! I will be taking requests for certain characters but not until later and you must include a link for them so I can read up and study about them before I write them. The characters can be from any game/anime/etc but have to be female! I will not be doing Yaoi ever, no offense to people who read or write those kinds of fics nor do I have any problem with those fics/writers but I'm not into that.**

**And for those of you who wonder why I chose Tifa well the first FF game I've played was FF7 and Tifa stuck me as a unique kind of girl. And Tifa's outfit is the same as her own in Crisis Core.**


End file.
